In the field of avionics, pilots have traditionally relied on flight bags to help them navigate the aircraft they operate. These flight bags may contain flight-related documents such as aircraft operation manuals, navigation charts, company policies, checklists, and information related to the trip, etc. The flight bags are typically heavy and may weigh as much as forty or fifty pounds. Such heavy weight of the flight bags makes them inconvenient for pilots or flight crew, who have to carry these heavy bags with them to the cockpit of an aircraft on every trip they take.
In recent years, the rapid advancement in computer and networking technologies has led to the development of electronic flight bags (EFB). These electronic flight bags include electronic devices that store the information contained in a traditional flight bag in a digital format. However, to ensure the aircraft's operational safety, governmental rules and regulations have placed stringent requirements on the electronic flight bags. For example, there are stringent requirements regarding the way in which power is supplied to an electronic flight bag. Existing electronic flight bags have not adequately addressed these issues.
Therefore, while existing electronic flight bags have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.